Picture that!
by Dropkick Sunday
Summary: A goth girl that doesn't really fit in anywhere gets kicked out of school again.. So she does what she has to, go to her cousin's and try to fit in. Thing is she doesn't think she ever will. If only she knew how very wrong she was... Rated T for now.. ON HOLD 9/21/12, Will be posting more chapters soon sorry for the inconvenience
1. The crazy cousin

Bare with me as this is my first fanfic. This fanfic will be in different point of views. At the beginning of each chapter I'll leave a note saying whose point of view it will be in.

This first chapter is more of an introduction. So it will be really short. All the chapters will probably be made rather short. Though there will without a doubt be many of them. Bare with it and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, except KimiHara. This is the first, only, and last time I will say this, because this won't change. Like ever. So yeah, last time, only time, ect.

This is in third person POV.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1- The crazy cousin

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Kimi! Your cousin Sakura is going to be staying with us for a while." KimiHara's mom called from the kitchen.

KimiHara's head shot up at the sound of her most dreaded cousin's name. "Mom wh-y?!" She whined out, not wanting her cousin around.

Obviously her mother had forgotten what happened the last time. KimiHara shuddered at the memories.

Last time the girl made a plaster replica of her in a black colored coffin, dead. Then she tried to kill her in her sleep. All of this happened because of long showers, this was Sakura's way of getting revenge.

Her mother sighed as she took notice of the sheer mortification on her daughter's face. She had been expecting this. "Sakura got expelled again so she was told she had to stay here and go to Konoha High. She was also made to promise that she wouldn't start fights while she is here." Once her mother finished her mini no nonsense speech she walked out of the kitchen.

KimiHara just stared at her mom Speechless. Was she seriously going to have to deal with her socially challenged cousin and all her craziness until further notice? That's so not fair.

"Don't you have cheerleading practice this morning?" Her mother asked wanting to get the reluctant, mortified girl out of the house.

KimiHara's heart jolted as the statement. What is this going to do to her social life. She shuddered violently at the though. That evil she demon is going to kill it. Then she shook her head. Maybe the girl changed. Maybe she can finally be considered part of the family.

"How long until she gets here?" KimiHara asked as enthusiastically as any down trodden teenager could. She became determined that this would not get her down. Not at all.

"Very soon. You are going to be late if you don't hurry." Her mother scolded her as she rushed her now giggling daughter out the door. She leaned against the door frame as she watched her usually smiling daughter take off with a large fake smile on her face. As she told her daughter it is going to be fine, she hoped with all her heart that it would be.


	2. I don't sleep

Author note- This is Sakura's Point of view, just so you know.

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2- I don't sleep

00000000000000000000000000000

I knocked on the door softly, I don't really get why I have to be here. Everyone thought Jazmynn needed to be taught a lesson, the teachers, principals, dean, everyone. So when I beat the living hell out of her I figured I'd get a hell of a lot of pats on the back or something of the like. I wouldn't get into trouble or anything.

Nope, like that'd ever happen. I am a magnet for it, it's like the thing is obsessed with me or something. So the big, red expelled stamp on my papers told me one thing, told me all I needed to know. I am going to my cousin's house. The funnest place in the world, or atleast for my pranks it is.I would explain a couple years ago, but that would take too much time.

I was about to knock again when I heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Did I mention her mom is like hella scared of me? I don't know why exactly. I mean I'm not usually violent around her. Heck I'm not around her enough to let her pick up that vibe from me. Plus, none of my pranks are that bad.

I felt a anime sweat drop at that, and sighed. So things did get a bit crazy a while ago, but she can't honestly hold that against me. It wasn't to her either, just her horrible cheerleading daughter. No harm in that. You know?

Still, I'm not scary at all..

The door opened and there stood Hanajima, she looked at me with complete disdain. Completely depressing me, not that I wasn't already depressed to begin with. " Come in, all of your things are already in your room. Do you need anything to eat? School starts in about twenty minutes. KimiHara already left for school. If you're not hungry you should leave as well. No need to be late on your first day, now do we."

I rolled my eyes through her little speech. Psh, like she cared anyway. I scowled over what she said. The school systems never give me a break. Not that I need one, but still. I sort of liked school though. It kept me away from annoying family members for a few hours. Even though KimiHara and I are in the same school, she'd never jeopardize being seen with me and would steer clear of me as much as she could. Her little pom-head posse would be in fits of laughter if they knew about me.

I turned from the woman as I noticed her nervously shifting under my gaze and walked back the still open door. I closed it gently behind me, no need to be too overly rude.

I know exactly where the school is, it's in a fairly easy place to find. It's right in the middle of town and too far to make it on time. I sighed and shook my head. Might as well get there when I get there. I walked to my location at a leisurely pace. I slipped deeper into my thoughts as I walked.

I wonder if I'll be a loner as usual? I snorted at my thoughts. Of course I will be, there's no one probably like me in the whole world. It's completely depressing. I'm pretty much a happy-go lucky person, but I also have a darkness about me that usually scares people away. I pushed my pink bangs from in front of my eyes and made sure they are behind my ears. It's a bit windy today and it made my pin-straight pink hair fly everywhere, effectively making me realize just how bad this day is probably going to end up.

Today is Monday, I hate Mondays. Enough said.

I shook my head and stopped walking, trying to get out of my daze. I looked around me to see exactly where I am. I gave a soft, almost too quiet to hear giggle. Right across the street is Konoha high, land of misguided teenagers and teachers who probably don't give a damn. Great, hello high school.

I HATE Mondays!

Another giggle escaped me, this one on the borderline of hysteria. Sounds like I'm going crazy. Fantastic. Internally I shook my head and ran across the street, dodging cars as I went.

I sighed as I noticed that the grounds are completely empty. "Kuso," I swore angrily to myself as I ran through the doors. I cringed when the door slammed against the wall. I suddenly felt thankful for my extremely long flight and for my boredom, because During that time I memorized my schedule completely. So I knew I had Hatake-sensei in room 213 right now. Art class which by the way is the best class ever. That's when the bell rang showing my tardiness, I growled in annoyance. This sort of thing happens all the time to me.

I slowed down my frantic pace. I am already late what's a couple more minutes going to do to my record? Absolutely nothing of course. Plus it's probably what they are expecting from me anyway. I felt my face split into my usual mile long grin. They are going to get a huge surprise when they meet me.

I looked up at the numbers above the classroom doors. I groaned when I noticed that the nearest ones to me is 1809 and the one directly across the hall from it is 419. These people need to make a better maze. Preferably something I can solve. I bumped into someone in my daze, hard. Thankfully not hard enough to knock me and this person down.

" Kid, you look lost need any help?" I looked up at the man with a mixed look. He's young but not young enough not to be a teacher. His hair is really messy and he had this weird look to him that made me feel sort of twitchy. Then I took notice of the book in his hand and the twitchy part made quite a bit of sense. In his hand rested a perverted book. He has this stupid mask on. The way he looked would have made any normal person laugh, but then again I'm not all that normal. So, I didn't laugh, I just stared. Calculating, seeing if this man is worthy of helping me to my class.

That's when I realized exactly what he said to me. He called me a 'kid' which is completely unacceptable. My eyebrow twitched in irritation, I am not pleased at all. Even so I plastered on a big fake smile and continued to stay silent. " Look kid, I'm sorry for walking into you. Shouldn't you be in class anyway?" My fake smile I plastered on my face instantly turned into a scowl.

"Look, _old man_, its obvious isn't it? I'm late, I'm lost, and I'm hella pissed off." I had to resist my urge to punch him. No matter how irritating he is, I shall not fall victim to my anger.

" Which room are you looking for then?" My eyebrow twitched furiously in my annoyance with the strange, eccentric man. It is really hard to keep down my hysteric giggles _and_ control my urge to punch him. Maybe I really am going crazy.. Seriously though teacher or not, how can _anyone_ be that freaking calm after getting smashed into. I mean come on, inhuman much?

" Room 213 Art class." I wanted to keep it simple, sweet, and to the point. Maybe he'd get the hint and just give me the directions. As a add on possibly leave right after, that would be real nice.

" Oh, come with me, we are going the same direction." The rest of the walk was overall pretty silent. When he isn't talking he's actually nice company.

Once in the classroom, which is unnerving that he'd fallowed me all the way in, he told me to introduce myself. My whole body froze at the new knowledge. He's my teacher! I totally did not see that one coming. Ugh, what a day.

I glanced around the room and a red haired boy caught my stare. He has a swimmers physique as far as I can tell. Man is this boy drool worthy! My gracious lord, of which I do not believe in, created some serious eye candy. I wonder if he's as sweet as he looks? I felt my face heat up and knew instantly that I am blushing. I shook my thoughts away, no need to be flustered when I have a game to play.

Hatake-sensei caught everyone's attention and made sure they were tuned into me. I released an exaggerated sigh, today is really starting to suck..

I HATE MONDAYS!


	3. New kid

Okay! Thanks to all of you who chose to favorite my story. I guess I should start my next chapter. Please Review this time so I know what you think. Later I may choose to take suggestions on some things in my chapters. It's sort of surprising how a guy, like me, can write so well as a girl.

-Thanks- Dropkick Sunday

This is Gaara's Point of view now. Anyway on with the story!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3- You're a god, I'm not

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I didn't look up when the teacher, if you could really call him that, came in. I sure as hell wasn't going to look up when he said we had a new student. Why should I? The new kid is probably some preppy person, thing in my opinion, that would get on my last nerve in less than half a day, anyway. Maybe even less than five minutes if the teacher, pervert is a better word, decided to make the person talk.

I stared down at the blank sheet of paper in front of me, willing it to do something. Preferably make its own amazing drawing so I didn't have to think of one and draw it myself. As it probably wouldn't be graded anyway considering how lazy the teacher is. I sighed when nothing happened, as it often went.

" Hey, Gaara?" Ah, my loudmouthed best friend Naruto is finally going to talk to me. And here I thought, or hoped, that he was still mad over the whole scortched ramen fiasco and I'd get some peace and quiet.

" What?" No, I did not mean to sound cold. I don't need to try to be either, I just am. It's one of those horrible habits that haunt a person, yet make them who they are. Yes, my family says it makes me special.

" Gaara, man, we're all worried about you. You don't have a girl. Why?" That caught my attention. He never acts really all that serious. Usually he tries, but ends up failing miserably in the end. It's really weird that he'd bring it up though.

" Why are you going on about this Naruto?" I honestly wanted to know, no harm in that. Unless his answer is too much for me.

"It's just, you know. Look all of us are going out tonight, or at least we were thinking about it. Just get out and find yourself a girl. Man, we're doing this for you." I shook my head, now that I know where this is going I better stop it from going too far.

" Tell me is it a bar? A age eighteen only club?" I rolled my eyes and started glaring at my paper again. A sharp whistle from our 'teacher' made me freeze for a couple seconds.

" Everyone pay attention. Okay, now you can introduce yourself." The teacher sounded like he actually cared about this kid and how they'll fit in. Not likely, he's way too lazy to care.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. KimiHara is my cousin, listen to the stories they are probably all correct. I'm mean and hilarious. I don't play games and I don't screw around, mess with me and I'll punch you, not even kidding. I don't like people making fun of others. Oh and if you think for even one minute that I''m going to be some sweet little play thing, think again." I heard everything and I'm guessing Naruto did to seeing as how he can't stop laughing.

I looked up and there she was. She showed her peace sign on her black polished fingers. Her bubblegum pink hair stood out against her black on black clothes and her neon blue colored lip stick against her creamy skin. She's gothic, but with that cheesy smile on her face I can tell she's not an uptight one.

" Hey Sakura! Sit over here! There's room for you!" She smiled even bigger at him. As she walked down the isle to sit in one of the two empty desks by us, I for the first time wanted to just throttle him. I hate hurting someone for no real reason, to me there is no point in it. Although, right now I tink I have a pretty good reason to reach over and kill him on the spot.

She took a seat behind me and sighed angrily to herself. " What's wrong?" I turned to look at her. She had her head on her desk, resting on her arms. She didn't speak at first which made me wonder if she even heard me, or better yet maybe she is ignoring me.

" I could practically hear those catcalls and they were just using their eyes. What is it with guys and loving the new girl? I don't get it at all." She didn't lift her head when she spoke, nor did she really even seem to want to at all.

When she finally lifted her head I swear my heart almost stopped. Her eyes have to be the deepest shade of green I have ever seen. Like to dark green emeralds that are surrounded be sapphire eyeliner. Her smile lit up her almost too pale face. " You aren't so bad though. Tell me, what do you do here?"

The look on her face is completely serious. " In this class? At this school? At home? What place are you talking about exactly?"

She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. " All of them maybe?"

I sighed at her innocence. No matter how much black she wears, she won't lose that look to her. " In this class we draw, obviously. I waste time at this school, there's nothing better to do in this boring, cookie cutter town. At home I listen to music and hang with my friends." She looked completely absorbed in what I was saying that almost didn't want to stop speaking. Key word being almost.

" Cool, what all is there to do in this town?" Her eyes got all wide and shimmery at all the possibilities. I almost felt bad for being about to burst her bubble. Again, almost.

" There is school, the skatepark, and your own house. Take your pick it's all pretty boring in the end."

" Cool, so people obviously hadn't been around a person like me all that much before." She sent me a smile and left right before the bell rang. I stared after her in amazement, where in the world did she get this much energy this early in the morning?

Naruto punched me in the shoulder really hard. " What was that man?"

I just shook my head and punched him back. Both of us headed as quickly as humanly possible to our next class. Gym, the one class that made me so irritable that I can hardly breathe let alone think.

That's when I saw her again, in a black on black gym uniform instead of the traditional white. Her hair up in twin pig tails, that I noticed for the first time had curls at the ends and is really long. She ran over to us with a huge grin that I felt myself return. Maybe gym wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Changing

So, I got two reviews that helped quite a bit. I thought it over and almost stopped writing. Sadly, I have toooo much pride to do that and would rather make a fool out of myself. I like the story so I'm going to keep it going. I'll try to make the characters less OOC. On with the story.

This is Sakura's POV!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4- Changing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soccer is today, apparently it's the favorite sport of the gym teacher. I grinned and shook my head. "Sakura!" Guess I'm on Naruto's team. I should probably warn him about my hand, eye coordination. Or, lack thereof.

I jogged over to the opposite side of the field where Naruto stood with TenTen, a friend of his, and of course Gaara. Gaara looked at me for a second, I think, and Naruto started his chatter. "We are gonna get you Sasuke!" He yelled to the opposite side of the field. For a moment I wanted to ask who he is exactly, but was silenced by Gaara. He tapped me on the shoulder gaining my attention and shot me a angry look. I sighed at that and looked away.

I almost burst into laughter when I saw this one guys hair style. It's all duck butt and gel. If he puts anymore on a duck might decide to fall for him. If that even is a him…

" Sakura, no one here is a good goalie, you have to do it." I felt the panic raise into my chest. They must not have noticed as I got rushed to the huge goal.

The whistle blew and the game began, it went pretty well. At first.

When the ball got near the goal, this guy named Shino, or the other one with lavender colored eyes that made me uneasy, would quickly get it away from the goal. They didn't want it there anymore than I did, which I am thankful for.

The duck butt guy kicked the ball high in the air, both of my protectors didn't get it in time and I caught it. Right in the stomach, over my still healing wound. It knocked the wind out of me and sent me straight into unconsciousness. Life usually does this sort of thing to me. A revenge for all my amazing pranks, probably.

I awoke with a headache and sighed. You know when you wake up and the light blinds you for a minute? Well, that's how I got my headache.

" Tell me Miss Haruno, how did you get that wound." It wasn't a question and I knew that. I guess I should tell her. The nurse Is who she is I'm guessing. She'll be the first person to get the whole answer out of me. Get the reason why I hate popular girls and the whole jock spectrum.

" I was trying to help a friend, they were picking on him. I told them to leave Lee alone. They grabbed me and held me back. They started beating him, knocking him to the ground and kicking him, over and over again. All I could do was watch. I broke free of the blonde haired one just before they could stab my friend. I took the blow instead. I saved him, but ended up going to the hospital." I laughed bitterly as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I brushed them away and forced on a grin. " Did it open again?"

The look on her face was all I needed to know. I shook my head ruefully and my grin faltered a bit. "How bad is it?"

" Nothing I couldn't patch up. I wrapped it in gauze and here is some more, you will need to change the bandaging by the time you get home from school. In the case that it bleeds through I will suggest you come see me and I will put on more bandages. Thank you for opening up to me. I forgot, my name is Shizune. I won't betray your trust in me."

I felt the weight of everything fall to my feet. I'd heard that talking to someone helps, but I never really believed it. " You picked a good few to have as friends."

Then it hit me, "how exactly did I get here?"

" Gaara carried you. I've never seen that boy show any sort of emotion outright. Not until today really. He was absolutely livid." When she giggled there was one thing I was absolutely sure of, the woman is a complete romantic and most likely a gossip. I groaned, just what I need, another Ino.

" You don't look old enough to be a nurse." I muttered unhappily.

She looked embarrassed. " You noticed huh? I'm in my fourth year here, I took all my necessary classes already so Tsunade-san, the principal, is allowing me to get some time in as a nurse. It will look good on my college application."

Man this girl sure does talk a lot. " You remind me of this one friend I used to have. Her name is Ino, she was the best to talk to. We fought a lot, but in the end none of that really mattered and we became best friends again. It was all over stupid stuff. She was the best when it came to shopping and makeup." I grinned as I talked about my best friend. I sat up gingerly and moved to stand up, she immediately came to my side and helped me stand, just as Ino would have. That was when I decided that she would be end up being one of my friends.

Maybe coming to school here won't be so bad after all.

Naruto came bounding in dragging Gaara behind him. " Thank god you're okay! We're going out for ramen and wanted you to come! After all, you're are friend!" he began to drag me along with him. I waved a quick good bye to Shizune, my newest friend as I was dragged, wincing all the way out the door.

" So, what happened out there." I shrugged and stayed quiet, for once liking the constant chatter, not missing the endless awkward silence and stares. I didn't feel like the new girl anymore.

I felt myself changing as I laughed as Naruto fell on his face, because he got tripped by the weird eyed guy. Neji as I found out a little later is Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata's cousin.

My life felt slightly less complicated and I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face. I shook my head as it hit me that I didn't feel any pain in my abdomen anymore. I am too focused on what's around me to even care about the pain. Either that or Shizune slipped some pain killers in me while I was sleeping.

.. Yeah that's probably it…

The group looked at me funny when I burst out laughing.

They all started laughing too, as if I'd told a really funny joke.

Life is good to me right now. Thank all those lucky stars out there, that there is no revenge taking place at the moment. That would sort of suck if everything turned sour. Men in white coats aren't very attractive after all.


	5. Worrying

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. Now with that out of the way I have to tell you. I plan to write more than one today. To make up for my short comings and total lateness. I'm also deciding if I should switch up the first chapter, considering the OC of that chapter will probably not be in anymore of them. Except for I think the home scenes that there may be. Maybe I'll switch her for Karin instead. Everybody let me know what you think. Also I'd like to have at least seven reviews before I make another chapter, after these two of course.

So this is it the long awaited chapter that shouldn't have taken so long and is incredibly short.

This is Naruto's POV

On with the story! Ha ha, no seriously, on with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5- Worrying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is sorta creepy how fast she became a big part of our group. It's funny though how she became the glue that held it together.

Gaara and I, he says it was mostly me but don't believe it, got in this weird quiet off. Like a silent standoff argument thing. Any way there Sakura came with her pink hair and a grin, she stopped it by hitting us upside the head and told us we were scaring all the little kids, we were at the mall. That stopped it and everything became all good again.

It's been a week since she first came to the school, Konoha High, she changed a lot since her first day. I think I get her though. She says she likes it here, but I think the thing she likes the most is Gaara. And they say I'm unobservant…

Besides the point, she's been missing from school for a few days so far. We've been trying to figure out what's going on. I miss her and everyone else does too. Gaara is extra quiet , but he snaps at people now too. So I guess he's what Sakura would say 'extra irritable'.

None of us known where she lives, we just know that her cousin is head cheerleader. I wouldn't go near that group at all. I don't like them, none of our group does. Though if we don't get to her soon we'll have to corner her cousin, I don't know how much more I can take of math class without her. I will probably start skipping again.

"Hey Naruto." Came my now no longer stuttering girlfriend's voice. Another thing Sakura ended up doing in such a short time in our group.

"Hey Hina-chan, what's up?" I asked her quietly. I always talk to her gently I don't really know why. Sakura tried to say that it's probably because I love her so much I don't want to scare her away with my big mouth. Whatever on that…. Then again maybe she's right.

That brings me back to the original problem. Where is Sakura?

"Hey man everything alright? You've been glaring at that ramen for over ten minutes now." I hurriedly shoveled it down and stood up to get more. I need to think on this, it sucks that everyone thinks I'm so stupid and don't think things through. That's not true, well, at least not all the time.

I came back with three bowls of ramen, by the end of lunch period had to throw two of them away.

"You're worrying too much again Naruto? Take it easy you're acting like a big brother who just got told his little sister is moving out. Cool it man. Chillax." I flipped Shikamaru off as he walked passed me with his books under his arm. He either didn't notice or is too lazy to care. He's probably too lazy.

"I know where she is." Gaara muttered angrily, making everyone jump at his voice.

I scratched nervously at the back of my neck and grinned. "Holding information from us now huh Gaara?" I asked while laughing. I meant this as a joke but received his dagger glare .

"She lives four blocks from our school. East of here." With that said he walked away as if nothing had happened in the first place. All of us stared after him. If we could see auras no doubt his'd be a murderous red. Thing is I can't help but wonder why he's so mad. He should be happy, or as happy as Gaara could get without everyone thinking of having him admitted into a mental institution. I mean come one Sakura, we get to see her….

I wonder is she's alright.


	6. Caged birds

See this is the second chapter of the evening, or morning, or afternoon wherever you are. Hope you enjoy it. Yet again this is a very short chapter. Please give me at least seven reviews guys, I'd like to have more but I don't want to be stingy. I take what I can get at least. Still want to know what you think on changing the first chapter up a bit.

Anyway on with the story.. Take six!

This is Sakura's POV

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter six- Caged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'They say a person can't be caged. That it's unethical and inconsiderate, so then why do they allow it? I ask myself this question as I fall to my knees in sobs..' Knock, knock! 'I can't help how I feel, can't they understand? I am completely in love with….' Knock, knock, knock! 'Him. He completes me….' Bang, bang!

"Fine, you win." I stood up slowly to keep my head from spinning too much and put my book down on my bedside table. I had memorized the book by now so I don't need to mark the page anymore.

I hobbled groggily down the stairs. Inside my head I pray they have a damned good reason for getting me out of bed. Or I'll rip them a new one. I already had two or three of those annoying guys selling stuff, I don't even remember what they were selling anymore, if I get one more of those guys I swear I'll lose it!

I opened the door and blinked at the smiling face, looking as bright as the sun. I beginning to think I should have just stayed upstairs holed up in my room until I feel better.

"Wow you do look bad."

I glared at my golden haired friend. "No really? I just happen to look like this every day."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes at him, sometimes he can be really dense. I'm getting sick of him already and he hasn't even been here for two minutes.

"No you idiot, tell me why you are here and what you want, then leave. I'm sick and angry, don't mess with me." His eyes got impossibly wide and I felt bad for hurting him. "Look Naruto, I'm not a very nice person when I'm sick. I'm trying to get some rest so I can come back to school. You have no idea how boring it is to be home alone. It's even worse when my cousin and her mom are home."

I moved and let him in Gaara, TenTen, and Kiba fallowed in after him. I poked my head outside and looked around to make sure there weren't any more of my friends outside. When I was sure there isn't anymore outside I slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. "Now that I have you all here, how did you know where I lived, what took you so long, and you better have a good reason for being here. Now spill!"

I already apologized to them and I'm sure they understand me better than they are currently letting on. Come on, though, don't tell me they all fell for a Naruto-dense moment. Everyone stayed quiet and stared at me in wonder, confirming my suspicions.

I hit Naruto upside the head then walked into the kitchen hoping to find something cold and liquidy, like a popsicle, or something. I settled for a strawberry smoothie bar. Then started to count down in my head, 'three, two…'

"I am not like _him_!" And "Ugh!" filled my ears making me feel almost a hundred percent better until I started coughing. I sat down on the floor where I was standing and held my head until the spinning stopped. Once it did I put the smoothie bar back as I can no longer stomach anything that requires it going into my body. I stood uneasily and took a deep breath, so far so good. Then took a few hesitant steps, still good. I moved to lean on the counter and took some cough medicine. I couldn't help but make a face at the bitter taste.

They all piled into the closet sized kitchen. I sighed and ran a hand through my strawberry hair. "Guys come on, now!"

They all looked so funny, with guilty expressions, minus Gaara who had a blank look on his face.

"Gaara cornered your cousin and demanded to know the address. Never found out why he was so mad though. Anyway He said he got tired of watching His sister and Naruto moping around and that's why he did it." I felt my heart sink at what he said. Yesterday she came home saying she gave some guy her number and address and they kissed, I was somewhat curious at the time. Though, now I know who it is and I really wished I didn't. I guess I'll just be a good supportive friend I guess.

"So, is there any reason you came here for." My voice sounded really gravelly, but overall I can see it's getting better.

It wasn't a question and frankly I don't care what they have to say really. I need some time to sort myself out. I'll probably be good enough to go to school tomorrow. If I can get them out of here and get some sleep and peace of mind.

"You want us to leave this badly?"

I blanched, "sorry guys I didn't mean to sound rude, I just think it'd be easier for all of us if we just talked at school tomorrow when I'm feeling a lot better."

I think I really did rush them a bit, but no one can blame me. I hobbled uneasily back up the stairs and started reading my book 'Cages' again until I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt about him. How his ruby hair felt against my hands. How my first kiss was blissful, not just lips, but with tongue. How his arms felt around me. Lastly how the words 'I love you', fell so easily from my lips.

I woke up that morning feeling almost one hundred percent better physically. Emotionally I became so screwed up I didn't know which way is up and how I'll win him from my cousin.

I put my finger tips to my lips and smiled, I will definitely win him over.


	7. Revenge is sweet

No more people reviewed.. It sucks a bit. I still need to know what you guys think on the matter of the first chapter and stuff… Still not giving up though, too much pride involved here.. I stopped thinking this is going to be one of those big stories a while ago.. I think I'll stop around fourteen or fifteen chapters..

Anyway on with the story..

Sakura's POV again

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter seven- Revenge is sweet

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This morning was hard. I did feel better but that doesn't mean I want to be up and going to school. I honestly felt the need to punch something. I finally made it to school and looked around for the group. I couldn't find them anywhere. When the warning bell went off I finally understood why. "Crap!" I muttered angrily under my breath.

'Just great', I thought as I ran in the direction of my mythology class. Ibiki-san, is totally going to give me a weeks worth detention now. Sucks.

When I burst into the door all talking seized and I looked around at everyone, they are all looking at me. This made me nervous. I have no idea why they are staring at me. Just that they are. "Haruno-san, would you care to explain why you are late and why you have skipped classes these last couple days?"

He sounded angry, which isn't looking too good on me. I have a really bad feeling that I should have called into school to tell them why exactly I was out. Now I'm cursing myself for not doing so when I had the chance.

"I was sick Ibiki-sensei." I said this quietly, not because I wanted to say it that way, but because I had no choice. If they want to understand me, then I have to talk slowly and softly. I'm not back to my usual bubbly self completely just yet.

"I want a straight answer, what exactly were you sick with. Hmmm?" I should have known he wouldn't accept that answer. But why couldn't he just this once, give me a break. I mean come on you know.?

"I think I had a…" He interrupted me.

"No excuses, go to the principal's office and explain it to her." He turned away from me and back to the class. "Now I want you to turn to page 264, read the chapter and give me a two page summary on what you read." The few kids that groaned were given two days detention. He's such a hard ass when it comes to teaching. Not that he's a bad teacher, but he's just so strict that it kind of sucks sometimes. "Miss Haruno, don't you have someplace you are supposed to be."

I ran out of there as quickly as I could. And straight to the office. One of the few things I can't stand is waiting for the inevitable to happen when you know you aren't going to like it. It just so happens this is one of those things at one of those times.

The lecture I got from Tsunade-sama lasted until about lunch. Actually the lecture was really just an apology to me. Apparently Ibiki-san has it stuck in his head that I'm destined to do much better than I am doing and took it upon himself to punish me when I am only doing satisfactory work. She understood that I was honestly sick when I tried to raise my voice and it cracked up really bad.

She likes that I'm such an honest person and even admitted guiltily she had been expecting something much more rebellious from me. This was due to what my old school told her. I get that completely.

I walked to the lunchroom with a smile on my face. I felt really proud that my teacher thought so highly of me. I wonder why he thinks that way though. All the teachers thought lowly of me from the firstday and are still waiting for me to trip up. Yet he was extra hard on me since the very first day. Did that mean that he always felt so highly of me since he met me? That's a scary thought.

He really honestly does scare me though. I spotted the m sitting at our usual table and grinned. I skipped over to it and sat down on my chair. "Heya, everyone. Miss me?"

They sat there gaping quietly until Temari broke the silence. "Damn girl, you had every single one of us worried sick."

"I didn't miss you at all." Came a voice I wish I didn't have to hear at all today. She 'accidently' dumped her chocolate mochachino on my hoodie. I blinked at her in irritation and took off my hoodie feeling thankful that she prefers iced coffee over the hot kind. Then I stood up, grabbing Gaara's cup of orange juice on the way. I'm going to get my revenge, as small as it may be, I'm going to get her back.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked angrily, in my harsh tone. This is one of the good factors of having a cold that screws with your voice.

"Why would I do that baby cousin? When I love you so dearly?" She couldn't even keep a straight face as she said this and ended up cackling like the witch she is.

I walked forward looking like I'm about to hug her then dumped the orange juice all over her hair. I leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "I win."

I pulled away with a satisfied smile only to flinch at a voice I did not recognize started screaming at us. "Office now!"

I should have felt guilty for what I did but only one thing came to mind. Revenge is sweet, but victory is sweeter!


	8. Watch me

Heyah! I got one more review and a whole lot of favorites on my story! It amazes me, I thought I wouldn't get such a response. Ashleigh Thanks and all the others that reviewed thank you. Any those who favorited me, you guys are amazing and really made my day! I have to admit, all the people who have this story on alert are pretty freaking amazing too, and the favorites, good god.! Thanks everybody!

-Dropkick Sunday

P.S.

Sorry it was sooo short.

I suppose the story will go on.

Gaara's POV

Chapter 8- Watch me!

I watched her go with mild amusement. She seemed to have everything figured out and just where she wanted everyone to be. The whole world wrapped around her finger.

I scowled at the direction my thoughts started going. I will not come to love, nor like, anyone. That 'emotion' is beyond me. I thought this over as I walked to English class. I walked in and sighed when I sat down. I put my book on my desk and sighed one more time. Today we were told we'd be doing something different. Which of course is fine. I just wish they'd give us more notice some of the time.

As he put a book on our desks he said something that blew me away, and straight to hell. " This is a new unit and we will be working on 'Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespear'." No way in hell!

Yet It was.

He paired everyone into groups. "Gaara and Naruto." Thank the heavens for small miracles.

The class was over quickly and I am happy to say I was not the one getting a detention for whining about the book. Neji was. Surprisingly Naruto did not whine this time, he just made it in every way miserable for me. He began to make comments about me and Sakura, I wanted to reach over and distinguish that ever so imaginative brain of his. Alas, I couldn't, I would miss him he is my best friend after all.


	9. Walking Disaster

Hey, Hey! This is me repenting for taking sooooo long to make a new chappie. I promise to always make two when I miss making the cut, AKA deadline. Anyway, before I get all gushy over all the angels who like my story, because that would be just weird, I'd like to say you guys are just wonderful.

For your guy's future knowledge I H-A-T-E Sasuke Uchiha, hands down, no questions asked. Now with that out of the way, I'm going to tell you one more thing. My obvious distaste will show in my writing. Sorry if you find this rude of me, but if you don't like it, don't read it.

My friend Krystil, she's going to help a bit on my story. I'm starting to get a writer's block. And for all those who oppose, tell me! Please tell me you oppose.. lol

Thanks, and on with the story!

-Dropkick Sunday

P.S. This is hopefully the last long Author's notice I'll be writing, because I'm running out of excuses and nice things to say… so yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!

This is in Sakura's POV!

Chapter 9- Walking Disaster

I shrugged to myself as I stepped out of Tsunade-sama's office. I glared at the detention slip, already feeling the headache I'm sure to have when I get home. I cringed at what exactly I just thought. I called that place _home. _Which it is deffinately not! I shook my head and folded the paper, placing it in my back pocket.

"Hey baby." The boy's arm wrapped around my shoulders. I fought the need to throw up. The smell of his hair gel is really strong and I could _hear _his _arousal_ Dripping from those two words. "Fancy meeting you here." Make that six…

"No, the moment you _breathed my air_ you ruined my day. So please leave before it gets any worse." I meant every word just said to him, and judging by the drastic widening of his eyes I could tell he knew it too.

"Aww, come on baby I know you didn't mean that." Now I know I have a thing for the smooth talking, broody types, but he's just disgusting. And his duck-butt hair style isn't working for him at all.

"I mean it as much as I think cheerleaders are complete bobble heads and should be dropkicked off the face of the earth." It's true, I hate cheerleaders, It just so happens that I hate jocks so much more. He's a jock, and has a horrible fashion sense and his ego is the size of the galaxy. None of this is appealing.

I tried to shrug him off, but sadly he didn't budge. This made me a tad bit panicked, I can't stand the feeling of being cornered. That's the way he made me feel. Like a little rabbit backed into the corner.

I kept struggling in his grasp until eventually I got free. I did what any self loving, respecting, girl would do I turned tail and ran.. I could feel his eyes on me as I did. And as I departed down the deserted hallway I heard him yell after me.

"I always get what I want my little cherry blossom! Always! Whether you like it or not!"

I felt like taking a shower, I felt so _filthy_. No that's not even the right word for it, But it works. I do the first thing that comes to my mind Climb a really tall tree and cry.

No matter how proud I am, or how tough I seem, I still get scared. I'm still a girl. And a guy like that, like him. I don't even know his name. The kind that makes you feel like you've been undressed, assessed and told they'll have their bloody way with you whether you like it or not. When someone like that comes around you get scared, run away, and…. and cry your eyes out. That's just how it works.

Usually your friends find you soon after you start crying, calm you down, find out what happened, then hunt the bastard down and beat his ass.

"Sakura, are you crying." The last person I expected to find me, my crush.

"No, I'm laughing." I replied sarcastically, while hoping he won't come up.

"I'm coming up, and you _will_ tell me what's wrong." As usual my prayers go unanswered and he comes up. At least he's not acting too out of character. I did an anime-ish sweat drop, as if, he's acting like concerned boyfriend and I'm his lover. Like he's coming up to make everything all better. I had a feeling if I told him anything I'd end up standing trial, because he wouldn't beat up the bastard… he probably kill him.

Then again, this is Gaara, he's as readable as the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Completely unpredictable. And that's what scares me the most, because I know that I can't lie to him and will end up telling him the truth.

At least now I've stopped crying, that's a good sign. When I saw his face I launched at him and started to cry into his chest, almost knocking us both off the thick branch. Luckily he braced upon impact, like he knew it was coming. I thank him for that, even though it pisses me off to no end that he finds me so predictable.

"Tell me everything." At the sound of his dark voice and his hands on my shoulders, I spilled everything. As I did I felt his whole body tense and I felt regret. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.

But then again, at least that idiot will leave me alone. When Gaara gets through with him I'm almost completely sure he will. You have no idea the kinds of things I've read in his journal. It's enough to make a psychopath run and hide. I swore I'd have nightmares for weeks.

I blushed and stopped crying at the thought.

Instead I had dreams about a protector and a lover. It's creepy how the world works sometimes.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked finally as I pulled away from him.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment before blanking his face and posture again. "I saw you running and followed you."

I knew when he'd stopped talking he wouldn't say anymore. And he didn't, that's the only thing predictable about him.

Hold up.. he followed me. That's really creepy, but then again, that's how life works.


	10. Author notice

Sorry for the late announcement. My computer crashed and I got stuck with my schooling and homework overload. I know that this is no excuse and I am sorry about this. please take into consideration everything that may have went on. Sorry for this horrid Author notice that's like 2 years late... But I have officially put it on hold but believe me, I will start it up again once I download microsoft word once again on my new computer.

Thank you all very kindly.

Love All My Wonderful Readers,

Dropkick Sunday

P.S.

I will post a new chapter within the week. Thank you all very kindly.


	11. Shedevil

Hello, this is the start of my next chappie! Gosh, I am so glad to be back its been a long 2 years without all of you glorious people. Anyways I missed you all so terribly. You are sll such sweet people! Thank you for not slamming me while I was away! In fact you all put yourselves on either follow, or fave. Sometimes Both! 3

Much love to you all! 3

-Dropkick Sunday

Gaara's POV

I wanted to face palm so badly, I know I could have been more smooth than that, but I came out sounding like a creep. Just when I had decided that I would not give her up to anyone, especially not that damn Uchiha that for some reason all of the females seem to be after; I had to come off as smooth as a mountain side.

"I did not follow you because I wanted to. I followed you because of lack of things to do. I also wanted to know what the Uchiha wanted." I sighed, the sigh came off sounding like I was starting to get impatient, but that was hardly the case. Wheather she knew it or not I have no idea, but I felt like being unnaturally open with her. Why not? Hopefully by the end of this I will finally get my way.

"Well, I find that kinda creepy; but since we are being honest here I might as well tell you that when you weren't looking Naruto ended up slipping me your journal and I ended up reading it." She looked at me sheepishly as I tried to hold the rage back and away from getting to her. The look on her face and her backpedalling made me realize I am not as good at hiding things as I thought I was. And it immediately worried me. "Look I am sorry I was just so curious as to what it was. He just slammed it on my desk and ended up waking me from sleep. Then left with no explanation; figuring it was for me I opened it and started to read. I know I should have stopped but your inner thoughts are just so interesting. I love the way you write."

" As you said, they were private thoughts; and you invaded my privacy. Once you noticed it was mine you should have closed it and gave it back. Where is it now?" I felt so angry, but mostly I kept it down to as minimal as I could there was no need to blow up at her, because it wasn't really her fault. Naruto on the other hand is going to die.

I watched her carefully as she looked around for something as if panicked, then she started to cry again. I sighed and put my hand pn her shoulder, sure I still felt mad but I was not going to pass up getting some points with her. " What's wrong, what exactly are you looking for?"

" I misplaced my bag I had it on my shoulder before I walked into class, then that boy acted all disgusting and I ran out of class as fast as I could." She looked completely guilt stricken, my journal must have been in there. "I am so sorry I had everything in there, my sketchbook and your journal included. You don't think he will read it do you?!" She looked completely terrified, as though something really horrible was going to happen to her.

"The Uchiha was the one who made you cry wasn't he?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement and it sounded like one too. Though I expect her to answer it as though it were one. To my suprise she stayed silent and stared down at her feet, what exactly did he say. I growled, which caused her to jump; or do.

"Yeah, I still feel like I need a shower. He was all grabby and tried to act all chummy, which I guess is not any different from most of the guys around here and I should be used to it; but this time it just felt so much differently. I feel _filthy. _He just completely grossed me out, I don't know just something about him did not feel right." I nodded solemly and glared harshly off into the distance before jumping down out of the tree and heading off towards the school. I am gonna kill that damn Uchiha. I don't care how important his parents are he shouldn't be touching what does not belong to him.

And for a moment I wasn't sure if I was relating that statement to her bag, or the she-devil herself.


	12. Uchiha

So hey, 2 chapters in two days. I consider myself doing pretty good. Sorry that my Chapters are so short though, I just have so much going on... GREAT... Sorry everyone, here I go again making all of these excuses. Ugh, anyways please review what you think of my story; it really means alot to me. Thanks! By the way if you are a guest and not logged in you can also leave a review. So please by all means do so.

With so much love to all of my followers! 3

-Dropkick Sunday

Sakura's view

Chapter 12 - What goes around must come back

I think he may just kill someone. I could feel his arua bursting from his body, like fire sticks stitting in burning coals for too long. It burned with a passion brighter than my pink hair. Everything that I am told me to run the other way, but I am who I am. So I jumped down and ran to catch up tp the firey red-head. You know I may like to piss people off, but it is a complete no go when it comes to him. Something about him makes me want to get along and act differently.

We trudged along the schools maze of corrodors in silence. The silence seemed to be slightly companionable, at least; that was until the gel infected boy showed up carrying my bag over his shoulder. He walked up to us as casually as possible and smiled levely at me. I'm not sure how he managaed to do that, it was a forced smile as he looked me over; as if sizing me up to see if I was worth it or not.

I felt completely insulted, but I know that Gaara was a whole lot more so than I was. After all, he seemed to have been completely ignored up until now. Icouldn't help but brush my hand against his as if to tell him it will be okay without saying it. "Uchiha, her bag; now." He calmed down a little once he grabbed my hand, but it had the opposite effect to me; as I flushed.

"You know you need to learn to relax sometimes. I mean it isn't too much of a mystery to be able to tell what's on everyones mind. Though her's I have found absolutely fascinating; if not a bit vulgar and risque." He grinned as he started to go into detail, making me flush even darker from embarassment. "I had never seen such great detail, you are either a genius; or you have had sex with him. Perhaps in the very least you dream about him?" I felt sick, dirty, and pretty much every other aweful word I could think of as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Just give it back and leave me alone." I hate him and at some point I will get my revenge and it will be better than anything else I have ever done. Though, part of me continues hoping Gaara (the one with the raging aura beside me) will stand up for me soon. The other half is thankful that he is allowing me to deal with it and only helping when he thinks I cannot handle it.

"Why? I happen to love your drawings and prefer them over some of my fathers other art." He would, the pervert; there are naked images in there. I know, I know; (what does that make me?) well I am not though. I do draw these things, but I get nothing sexual out of it. It's purely out of the enjoyment of using my imagination to wonder over what such things would be like. In anycase I never have drawn a completely naked figure, mostly it is all either covered in sheets or something similar.

"Enough Uchiha, give it back or I will have to resort to using force." Now that one, I completely think is necessary. I am not usually one for violence, pranks yes; but all out violence, wouldn't dream of it. Though he has crossed a boundry that no one ever should.

"Gaara, back off bro. You cannot get into another fight; remember what the Lead Dean said. If you get into another fight you will not get detention; you will end up getting suspended." I heard Naruto yell from the end of the hall. I ignored him and turned to look at my companion with ease, I can easily see that he had also completely ignored what Naruto had yelled; since he continued to stare down the evil bastard (pardon my language, but he deserves it).

"Uchiha, Now." I sighed in relief as a teacher showed up at that moment, I did not really want Gaara in trouble; though I wanted that guy to pay for treating me so poorly.

"What's going on over here?" I don't understand why the teacher is glaring at Gaara and Naruto (of which finally caught up with us) like they were the cause of concern. Neither one spoke up either, I don't understand why; but knew that if I did not say something then that ugly, duck-butt guy would say something first and all of us would get into trouble.

"Sir, this boy took my bag and went through its contents and is holding it captive. I would like it returned immediately, I have not created any really biug troubles for anyone and was minding my own when he started putting his hands all over me. I ran out of the classroom leaving it behind by accedent. On my way back to get it I noticed he had it and then goaded about going through it. Can you please enforce school rules and make him return my things to me; please." I batted my eyes at the teacher, I already knew this teacher pretty well as I love his class. As such in loving his class I do well in it and also volunteer regularly which is rare.

"Uchiha-san, return Haruno-chan's bag to her immediatly." The boy did grumpily making the teacher turn away, "perhaps Haruno-chan you should choose better company."

I shook my head at the teacher,"Ibiki-sensei; why should I when these boys not only looked out for me and kept me safe from someone who wanted to take advantage of me. They also kept one another out of trouble." I watched him turn around and regard both boys with newfound respect.

"That is nice for you boys to do, now all of you go to class. Uchiha-san, You will now be coming with me; as I will be showing you to the Lead dean's office for a lesson in proper ettiquette on how to treat young ladies." He groaned as he trudged off following Ibiki-sensei, obviously unhappy about this new arrangement.

I turned to Gaara and gave him his Journal back from my bag. "Sorry about all of this, I hope I won't be dealing with him again any time soon." I gave them both a lopsided smile in thanks.

"Actually, because of you showing him up; his advances will probably end up much worse than before. Now he knows exactly who your allies are, making you seem much more untouchable. Making his want for you stronger; after all you always want what you can't have." Gaara then walked away, but not before hiding his journal in his hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. It's probably safest there anyway, after all; those murderous vibes coming off of him would keep even the stupidest people away from his person.

Too bad I am one of those stupid ones that doesn't even listen to vibes. I thought running off to my next class which just so happened to be Ibiki-sensei's class 2B.


End file.
